I hate being around stoned people
by writergirl94
Summary: This is for the E/O drabble challenge of the week. Challenge word 'numb' Happy Birthday Supernoodle! There are three drabbles. two are humor and the last is tragic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for the E/O drabble challenge of the week. **

**Challenge word: Numb**

**Players: Other players are found on Enkidu07's profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these boys, Kripke does. But it's so much fun to play with them! And also it's over 100 words, sorry, I was having so much fun!**

**Being posted early because Im leaving soon and wont be back till way late. **

**A/N: Hey guys! So my muse was like dead until Saturday night, which is when I am typing this but anyway she just gave me so much creativity you will notice I did another drabble challenge, so go click on chapter 2 when you are done. So 'after school special' was amazing, I loved it. Okay Im going to stop talking now and you will go read and review! Oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUPERNOODLE!!**

I hate being around stoned people.

"Hey Dean?" Sam said.

Dean sighed and glanced up from his car magazine. He raised his eyebrows at his little brother, who lay in a hospital bed. Sam that morning complained about some serious pains in his stomach and was running a fever.

The eldest Winchester was scared and panicked and even though he hated the idea he took his brother to the hospital. They had just run some tests on him and now they were waiting for the results and so to help with the pain they gave him morphine.

"I hate being around stoned people." Dean mumbled for the hundredth time to himself. He then sighed finally and spoke "What Sammy?"

"My foot fell off." The younger boy grinned, "I can't feel it. It all gone."

"No it didn't its just numb." He patted his little brother's arm "Probably because this hospital takes too freaking long for test results." Dean yelled this and cocked his head towards the hallway.

"Ssh Dean!" Sam whined, "Don't yell or will get in trouble!"

"How much morphine did they give you, man?"

"I dunno." Sam said and then his brain, which was currently stoned, suddenly popped an idea

"Dean just leave me. Go find a beautiful woman and fall in love and get married and have a few kids." Sam reached up his hand and pulled on Dean's collar of his shirt. "Be normal!

"Oh for the love of god I'm getting a nurse in here, man." Dean grumbled as he pulled his little brother's cold hands off his shirt. "I think they overdosed you."

* * *

**A/N: Kay feedback is very much appriciated! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for the E/O drabble challenge of the week. **

**Challenge word: Numb**

**Players: Other players are found on Enkidu07's profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these boys, Kripke does. But it's so much fun to play with them! And also it's over 100 words, sorry, I was having so much fun!**

**Being posted early because Im leaving soon and wont be back till way late. **

When Dean Winchester's foot is numb

Cool fingers swept his forehead. His head was throbbing.

"Sammy?" The older man croaked. Relief.

"Yeah, man. Open your eyes your scaring the crap outta me." Sam said in a low tone.

And Dean obeyed his brother. He found himself still in the motel but on his bed while Sam sat beside him. He creased his forehead and looked up at his little brother. Confused. Dazed.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"You don't remember?" Sam scoffed. Dean merely nodded. "Well we came back from the diner and you were complaining about how your foot was numb and we got in and you tripped over-I don't know what the hell you tripped on but anyway you hit your head on the table and went out cold."

Dean's jaw went slightly ajar "Wait I went unconscious because I tripped on my own freaking feet?"

Sam muffled his laughter "Well, yeah basically."

"Ugh. My head hurts."

"Well then next time you loose all feeling in your foot don't walk anywhere."

"What if were being chased by a ghost or a demon?"

"Hop." Sam said and paused still grinning. "You should be kissing my ass anyway dude because instead of leaving your clumsy self on the floor I carried you on to the bed."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

**A/N: Once again feedback is very much appriciated. Thanks loves! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is for the E/O drabble challenge of the week. **

**Challenge word: Numb**

**Players: Other players are found on Enkidu07's profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these boys, Kripke does. But it's so much fun to play with them! And also it's over 100 words, it's more like 121 if you take out the authors notes and the title. **

**Being posted early because Im leaving soon and wont be back till way late. **

**Set in season 2, "All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1." **

His world was shattered. Forever.

The older man's knees trembled. He couldn't breath; he was too much in shock.

He gripped his little brother and fell to his knees, letting them sink into the mud.

Tears welled in his eyes as he repeated his little brothers' name but got no response.

He rocked his body and his lilttle brother's back and forth. He buried his face into the younger man's shaggy brown hair.

He felt so numb. _This isn't happening. It can't be._ His mind repeated over and over again.

And with a deep muffled sob he lifted his head and yelled.

"Sam!"

* * *

**A/N: Kay guys feedback is very much appriciated. Thanks! Written to the song 'How to save a life' by The Fray**


End file.
